


I'll Teach You A Lesson

by HowMiseryLovedMe



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Power Exchange, Role Reversal, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowMiseryLovedMe/pseuds/HowMiseryLovedMe
Summary: You get tutored for math, and a bit else. It's criminal how few of these there are.





	

"So, how do you find the cosine of a triangle?" Your teacher, Mrs. Blue, is tutoring you for the subject of the devil, math. You hate math with every fiber of your being. You're not too good at it, and you could've had a student tutor you, but you can never have enough excuses to look at your gorgeous teacher. She's got somewhat of a square face with graying blonde hair wrapped tightly into a bun. She isn't too skinny, but not fat either. She has nice big curves in all the right places. Just your type. Her breasts are huge, twice the size of yours. You assume she notices this, since all she wears is very high collared shirts and turtlenecks. Such a shame. "(Y/n)? Are you listening?" Mrs. Blue looks up at you. Whoops. "Yes Mrs. Blue, I'm sorry. You divide the adjacent side by the hypotenuse." You manage to have listened to the last question. "Hm. Very good. I also want to mention that you seem to drift in class as well." Mrs. Blue sits up a bit more, making you feel a bit smaller. She looks so hot like this. You lick your lips. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Blue, I-I don't mean to..." You're at a loss for words. You feel your cheeks heat up and a growing wet patch in your pants.

"(Y/n), what can I do to keep you attentive?" Mrs. Blue says sternly.

"Take your shirt off." You think. When you look up, your teacher has a horrified expression on her face. Uh oh, that wasn't a thought.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Blue doesn't look too happy.

"I was thinking of something else..." You say, unconvincing.

"Were you? Come to think of it, you never did look at my face while I'm giving lessons." Mrs. Blue stands up and goes behind you.

"I'm so sorry, I'll look up tomorrow-"

"Do you really think it's okay to stare indecently at a woman almost twenty two years your senior, who's married with three kids, and your instructor?" Mrs. Blue bends over and puts her elbow on the table.

"I'm sorry, that's just- that's just who I like..." You blush more.

"Stop apologizing. It's not getting you anywhere. So out of all the girls in the school to crush on, you have the hots for your math teacher? I'm not here to give you a show, I'm here to teach lessons."

"I know that, I just can't help looking at you..."

"Also, don't think I don't notice when you 'accidentally' drop a pencil in front of me. Are you really that desperate, (y/n)? Making sure I see your slutty ass, then when you get home, you probably play with yourself thinking about me. Absolutely pathetic." Mrs. Blue tuts. She's right about everything. You shift in your seat uncomfortably.

"What do you think about, when you fantasize about me?" She moves so that her breasts are right next to your face.

"Um... Touching you, kissing you..." You are utterly embarrassed.

"Mmmm. What else?" Mrs. Blue looks at you seductively. She seems to be getting turned on.

"Well, you spank me, force me to eat you out, you pin me to the wall and make me suck on your breasts while you finger me..." "Little masochist, aren't you?" Mrs. Blue lowers her voice.

"I love sluts like you. Now stand up." She taps the ruler on the table. You almost spring out of your chair.

"Strip while I lock the door." Mrs. Blue goes to lock the door. You quickly get all of your clothes off for her. You feel vulnerable but liberated.

"I bet you're aching to see what's under here." Mrs. Blue tugs at her white turtleneck. "Well you'll have to prove to me that you want this. Get on the desk, face down." You climb on to her desk as instructed.

"You will get ten slaps from the ruler." Mrs. Blue spanks your ass with the ruler. You involuntarily let out a moan.

"You dirty whore." She says with a growl. Her choice of words just makes you more wet. She slaps you a few more times in succession. You grip the edge of her desk. She slaps you a few more times and puts the ruler down. Your ass is killing you, but you're so happy.

"Mmmm..." You moan. Mrs. Blue gets you off the desk and slams you against the nearest wall.

"You call me Mistress Holly for the rest of the time. And don't worry, there will be more after this."

"Yes, Mistress Holly." You submit. She presses her body against yours, the warmth intoxicating.

"How depraved of you to want your teacher like this. Fantasizing about touching me, me controlling you, what a disgusting little girl you are." Mistress Holly gropes herself, teasing you. She lets out a sigh of pleasure.

"Please Mistress Holly, let me make you feel good." You beg. Mistress Holly chuckles lowly and she takes her turtleneck off at a maddeningly slow pace. You're almost drooling. She has a blue lacy bra on with a little bow in the middle. It's undeniably sexy.

"Wow..." You breathe. You can feel that your underwear is completely soaked through.

"I want you to kiss me." Mistress Holly sits next to you. You both kiss each other with want and passion. Your body feels like a surge of electricity. You feel your teacher get a bit handsy, so you the same. You feel around her soft waist, lightly squeezing as you go. When you're about to reach her bra, she breaks the kiss.

"That will be enough of that. Do you know how to eat pussy?" Mistress Holly asks nonchalantly. The word puts a warmth in your stomach.

"I-I've never done that." You look down.

"You know I need pleasure just as much as someone like you. You probably think I don't masturbate." Mistress Holly pulls her pants down to reveal white thigh high stockings. It makes her legs look hotter.

"Well, yes Mistress Holly, I do think that."

"You really think I don't when I've got an 18 year old student that constantly wears leggings and bends down in front of me?"

"I didn't know you thought of me the way I think of you. And I didn't know teachers did that." You whisper the second sentence.

"You have a lot to learn. Get on your knees, I'll teach you how to lick cunt." Such dirty words.

"It's an honor to service you, Mistress Holly." You smile. "So eager to please. Give her a lick, see how much you like it." Mistress Holly spreads her legs. You give her a lick, feeling the swollen folds through soft underwear. She tastes sweet and a little musky. It's addicting. You suck on one of her folds through the fabric, earning you a small moan from her. You try to pull her panties down as sensually as you can, then you flatten your tongue and give her one big lick. "Don't, ah, tease me. Suck on my clit, maybe put some fingers inside." Mistress Holly grabs some of your hair. You lick the growing bud, then you put a finger inside of her. She gasps at the intrusion. You rub her inner walls slowly before reaching her G-spot. You add another finger, stretching her beautifully. You lightly suck her clit as you press her sweet spot. "Mmm, yes, just like that." You notice she's trying really hard to keep her composure. You have an idea. You stand up with a smile on your face. "You- Get back down there and please me!" Mistress Holly blushes but stares angrily at you. You sit next to her.

"Let me take the reins for a bit." You push her down on the desk.

"(Y/n)! What the... What the fuck are you doing?!"

"You've got such a dirty mouth..." You purr. You kiss her fervently, immediately forcing your tongue into her mouth. She makes a shocked sort of noise. You decide to take this opportunity to finally take off that stupid bra of hers. Throwing it to the side, you grope her massive breasts, breaking the kiss to hungrily suck on one of her nipples.

"Ohhhh... G-get back in your place!" Mistress Holly is turning into putty in your hands.

"Now I'm really gonna fuck that cunt of yours- You probably haven't been fucked in years. Your sad excuse of a husband doesn't appreciate this... _Sexy_ body you have. What a shame..." You get off the desk and grab Holly's ankles to bring her closer to you. "Actually... Stand up." You order. Holly stands up, still blushing. Perfect. You get on your knees, lick three fingers, and push them into her. She lets out a gasp followed by a long moan. You give her thick ass a few hard slaps, and you're rewarded with a louder moan. "Good job." You say as you rub her G-spot at an almost inhuman speed.

"(Y/n), I'm- I'm close..." Holly pants.

"Come on you big sexy bitch, cum for me." You suck Mistress Holly's clit as she screams her orgasm, squirting all over your face and arm. To be honest, you're quite surprised. You stand up and make her lick your fingers. When she's done, she picks you up like a doll and puts you on the desk. She growls at you before licking your cunt. God, she's so good at this. It doesn't take you long before you're releasing all over her face. She stands up and grabs her bra.

"Usually I hate being submissive, but I had fun. But don't get used to that." Mistress Holly smirks. "I haven't squirted in years..." She scribbles on your assignment and puts it in your folder.

"I loved every minute of it. You're so beautiful, and I can have you so many ways." You put your clothes on.

"Look at you, you came and you're still giving me compliments." Mistress Holly laughs and puts the rest of her clothes on.

"I always will." You take your (unfinished) assignments and put them in your backpack.

"I've written down some additional information on your assignment. Please look at it as soon as you get home, beautiful." Mistress Holly says. "I will, thank you." You're blushing as you leave the room.


End file.
